


If our kisses were real

by prismed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Kind of ???, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, class president mark lee, no angst because i’m a weakass, renjun likes jeno but there’s no noren in this sighs loudly, tag yourself im donghyuck, your average high school student lee donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismed/pseuds/prismed
Summary: In which Donghyuck daydreams about kissing his class president Mark Lee so much that when Mark actually kisses him he barely believes it's real.





	If our kisses were real

“If our kisses were real, Mark Lee” mutters Donghyuck as soon as Mark enters the classroom, “you would massage my nape with those pretty hands of yours until i get the chills”.  


Renjun hits his arm with a book and rolls his eyes. It’s only 8 am and his deskmate is already talking about kissing their class president.  
“Geez Hyuck, does your brain like, ever elaborate different thoughts or- “  


“Nope”, Donghyuck interrupts him after clicking his tongue. “Never ever.”  
The fact is, Donghyuck reckons, that Mark Lee’s lips are really something else, being all nice and soft. Or at least that’s how he thinks they’d feel, if only their kisses were real. Donghyuck’s never kissed anybody in his life, but God forbid his class president or one of his classmates get to know about that. Mark’s all popular, always being surrounded by people and always having lunch with more than ten friends, and he definitely looks like he had his first kiss already. Meanwhile, Donghyuck is just... Donghyuck. He doesn’t click that easily with anybody, honestly, but he’s pretty content of spending his time with Renjun every day. And the feeling is mutual, except for the fact that Renjun can’t stand the stories Donghyuck makes up about how how cute Mark’s nose would look like up close if only Donghyuck could have the chance to make him laugh during one of their kissing sessions.  


“Just ask him on a date, for fuck’s sake”, Renjun tries for the seventh time this week. He keeps suggesting his friend to ask his beloved ‘Markie’ out, but Donghyuck lacks the confidence to do so, and only talks to Mark to ask him about homework or school related stuff.  
It’s not that Donghyuck cares about his grades, not at all: he copies everything from Renjun, who studies diligently, but every opportunity to hear Mark’s voice is a golden one for him, and school is a safe topic for students to talk about when things get awkward.  


“Lord Renjun I’ve told you like, how many times? Three hundred times? I am not going to ask him out.” Donghyuck lowers his voice every time they talk about Mark. Him and Renjun know that nobody cares about what the two outcasts of the class are talking about, but they still act as if someone would listen to them and find out who Donghyuck daydreams about every single day. “He’s Mark Lee. _The_ Mark Lee, and he probably only knows me because of, I don’t know, my failing grades or because of that time I had a fight with Professor Kim.”  


“You _always_ fight with Professor Kim, Hyuck. I’m pretty positive everybody knows how quick your wit is already.” And Renjun is right, cause he always is and cause Donghyuck goes all proud of his wit anyways. Fighting with the teachers is the only fun thing he can do at school, besides talking to Renjun or staring at the class president’s lips.  


“Well anyways, I’m not gonna do it. Watch me ask him about next week’s algebra test though, I’ll go during break. Watch me, Renjun. I haven’t heard his voice for like, ages and only God knows how much I miss that sound.” Donghyuck doesn’t care about his grades cause Mark really is everything he thinks about.  


His mom told him that boys shouldn’t be a priority, and that they should never come before education. Sure, thinks Donghyuck, but go tell his brain. Mark, Mark and Mark, this is what he thinks about. Mark’s lip lines, Mark’s brown and soft locks, Mark’s big hands. Mark’s deep eyes, Mark’s legs and Mark’s squishy cheeks. He’d sell his soul to hold those big hands and to touch those cheeks, but instead he doesn’t sell his soul and doesn’t do anything in particular to capture the class president’s attention. The only move he used to make was to stare at him until his neck got tired of being in the same position for too long, but now Donghyuck doesn’t even stare at him that much anymore.  


~  


It’s been a few months since the day Mark and Renjun noticed how Mark was beginning to stare back sometimes. It’s lowkey, compared to how boldly Donghyuck used to stare at him, but the duo didn’t miss the gesture no matter how sleek Mark Lee thought he was being.  


Also, Renjun swears, he heard Mark spelling the words “Donghyuck” and “cute” in the same sentence a few days ago. That piece of information was enough to boost Donghyuck’s confidence at skyrocketing levels, but at the same time it also made him feel a bit more self conscious, and a little less bold with his staring-at-Mark sessions. Mark seems to be too nice for his own good, but he’s still one of the most popular boys of the school and it’s common knowledge that popular jocks are somehow bad boys, think Donghyuck and Renjun.  


“Maybe he said like, ‘That Donghyuck kid is not cute at all’ but you only heard those two words, Injun. Go figure what the cool kids talk about.”  


~  


Professor Moon’s been talking about history for less than five minutes but Donghyuck is already bored and thinking about something else. Or someone else, to be precise. 

“If our kisses were real, Mark Lee, your tongue would feel all warm and comforting against mine and your breath would smell like home”, he says.  


Renjun scoffs. “That’s fucking disgusting, Hyuck, keep the tmi to yourself, will you?” Renjun is tired. He loves Donghyuck, really, they’re best friends for a reason. But he’s pretty busy thinking about how Jeno’s lips would feel on his own already, so he doesn’t need to think about Mark’s now. He used not to think about such things, but Donghyuck must have contaged him, or something. Go blame peer pressure. Thank God Jeno’s from another class though, so Renjun can keep his crush way more lowkey.  


~  


Donghyuck can’t stop thinking about how Mark would taste though, so he keeps daydreaming on his own. He looked for kissing tips on the internet once, and he even followed the instructions and practiced by himself. He started with kissing his wrist, and the he also used his tongue in between his fingers. It felt weird though, cause what if somebody caught him in the act of licking his own hands? That would be too awkward, so he just quit.  
Mark is popular anyways so he must have kissed tons of people, reckons Donghyuck, and truth is he wouldn’t mind his class president taking the lead and teaching him his ways.  
If only their kisses were real, he thinks.  


~  


It’s break time, and Donghyuck checks himself on the mirror eight times at least before mustering the courage to approach Mark, who’s sitting cross legged on his desk just like the class’ coolest dude would sit. He’s sorrounded by all of his loud friends, and when he turns towards Renjun to gather a small bit of confidence from his best friend, he realizes how tiny they must look sitting on the back of the class every day. The moment he turns his attention back to Mark, all of the class president’s friends are looking at him, and he’s pretty sure his cheeks got the same color of his own red hair.  


“M-Mark”, he stutters and hisses at himself for doing so, “wanted to ask you ‘bout a thing- “  


“Donghyuck”, Mark interrupts him. He’s standing up and fuck, thinks Donghyuck, he’s getting closer and closer. ”I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while. C-can we take a walk?”.  


Donghyuck is pretty sure he’s not the only one stuttering and blushing right now so he nods, and follows Mark who’’s already heading out of the class. He looks at Renjun, who’s sitting being all tiny and lonely. Donghyuck feels bad for leaving his best friend alone during break time, but this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity and he’s sure Renjun will understand.  


~  


They’re on the roof and Mark speaks again.  
“Donghyuck”, he says. Maybe it’s the wind, but Mark’s cheeks really do look red.  


“Didn’t think you knew my name, Mark Lee”, scoffs Donghyuck, “You may be the class president and all but I don’t reckon you ackowledging me or Renjun before.” He’s daydreamed about his and Mark’s first conversation for four years now, and every time they’re holding hands and speaking softly in his dreams. In reality, he’s a nervous mess and the first thing his mouth vomits to break the ice is some bitter remark. Brat voice and everything. Mark looks taken aback, lowering his eyes to look at his shoes. Fuck, Donghyuck thinks, he looks sad.  


“Sorry, fuck- sorry, Mark, I dont’t know why I said that.” He really doesn’t. “It’s just that I’m a bit nervous right now and I happen to act like a brat whenever I’m nervous. Didn’t mean to snap.” At least he tries.  


If Mark looked sad a second ago, now he’s laughing. His nose scrunch really looks cute seen up close, and Donghyuck thinks he’s gotta tell Renjun about it.  
“Yeah I noticed you’re a bit… of an impulsive speaker. You know, the way you talk to Professor Kim… It’s amusing, really, but I didn’t know you did that out of nervousness or something.” Mark speaks softly and Donghyuck is weak for him.  


“Uhm let’s say I don’t really feel comfortable at school. Renjun and I don’t really have much in common with the rest of the people and you know, it’s a bit intimidating to see a whole class being close when it’s just the two of us not being able to fit in.” He can’t believe he’s talking about his school issues with Mark. But he cares about Renjun a lot, and there’s nothing he treasures more than his friendship, so he just talks about him every time he has the chance. “Anyways, care you to… tell me what you were meaning to tell me?”  


Mark smiles. It’s comforting. “It’s just… You like Michael Jackson, right? Well there’s this exhibition now, they’re showing his costumes and I don’t know, vinilis, I guess. And- since I don’t know shit about music, I was wondering i-if you were free or something, so you could go with me and I don’t know, teach me about music and stuff.”  


Mark’s cheeks are crimsom red at this point, and he muffled the last words so bad that they were barely audible. Donghyuck’s heard everything though, and while Mark was busy with fidgeting with his hands and looking at his own shoes, Donghyuck didn’t miss a shade of the many that Mark’s cheeks went through while blurting out whatever he said.  


“Are you- Mark, I’m pretty sure your friend Yukhei likes Michael Jackson too. I’m assuming this because of his t-shirt, you know, the one he wears like five times a week.” Donghyuck doesn’t mean to sound rude again, but he’s genuinely curious to know. “Why didn’t you ask him instead?”  


“Nevermind. Sorry, Donghyuck, shouldn’t have bothered you”, Marks says while taking a few steps away. He’s leaving. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”  


Donghyuck’s fast though, and he stops Mark by taking his wrist. He keeps holding it, suddenly feeling a little more confident. “Never said I didn’t want to say yes, Mark. I just wanna know what brought _you_ , the popular class president, asking an outcast like _me_ out on a date.”  


“I don’t care about... popularity, it’s just, I wanted to get to know you better- and your friend Renjun too, he seems fun. We never talked much before but you’re… cute, and yeah.” Mark blurts out a confession while still looking at his worn out shoes and Donghyuck looks like he’s about to pass out.  


“Cute?”, he asks. His voice sounds both shy and bold, just like he is. And just as Mark likes. “You look like _that_ , and you say I’m cute? Mark Lee, you’re a literal angel who fell from heaven to earth, and if that was your awkward ass way of confessing to a weirdo like me that you just made me the happiest gay on this planet.”  


Mark laughs again. “I’ve been meaning to ask you since day one to be honest, but never had the guts… Didn’t think you could like me back.”  


“ _Like you back?_ That’s an understatement, Markie, I’m pretty sure I was talking about your lips like, two hours ago.” This may be the first time they properly share a conversation, but four years of mutual liking are doing their job. They feel comfortable, and they keep getting closer and closer.  


“What about my lips, Lee Donghyuck?” Mark says while leaning in. They’re almost there, feeling each other’s breath on their lips and already feeling that tingling sensation. “I… I may be a little unexperienced, so forgive me if I mess this up.”  


~  


Say what? _The_ Mark Lee being an unexperienced kisser? Donghyuck thought that popular guys went out kissing new people every Saturday night, but turns out he was wrong. Or maybe, just maybe, Mark Lee is just different. 

He doesn’t reply, and he finally closes the small proximity they left between their lips.  
And as soon as he kisses Mark, Donghyuck knows he was right. His lips are soft, even softer that how he pictured them in his dreams. Kissing Mark is way better than kissing his own wrist, so he interwines his arms around Mark’s neck while Mark holds him sweetly by the waist. There’s no tongue, but Donghyuck was right on Mark’s taste too. He tastes like home. It’s a new feeling with a new flavor, but everything is so comfortable that they both ignore the way their noses bump on each other and the unmatched rhythm their lips are dancing on. It’s comfortable, the way they’re hugging while sharing their first kiss, both deeply engulfed in the sensation of finally holding their long term crush on the tightest hug.  


“If our kisses were real, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck mutters during an attempt to take a breath of fresh air before kissing Mark again, “you would massage my nape with those pretty hands of yours.”  


“Mh?”, mutters Mark. His lids are still half closed, and he’s feeling dizzy. Blame the lack of oxigen or the red haired boy who he’s been kissing for a while now. “What do you mean, ‘if our kiss was real’?”  


“Nothing Mark, keep going.” Donghyuck breathes on Mark’s lips before kissing him again.  


~  


And they end up sitting on a bench, cause the standing position was starting to get tiring. Donghyuck’s legs are on Mark’s ones, and he even got his nape massaged just like in his dreams. That’s indeed heavenly, he thinks.  
But time flies when making out, and the two end up staying on the roof for about two hours. After realizing they’re skipping classes like this, and after saving each other’s number on the other’s phone, Mark takes Donghyuck by his hand and brings him to class.  


They’re not really ready for how Professor Kim will scold them for skipping his class. That’s not something you’d expect from the class president, but that’s something that Donghyuck’s wit will definitely know how to handle.  


“Donghyuck”, Marks stops right in front of their class, a hand already on the door knob. “When you approached me during break, before… what did you want to ask me?”  


Donghyuck leans in, leaving a small peck on Mark’s lips. “Nothing, Markie.” He smiles. And Mark smiles too. Who cares about algebra anyways?  


~  


“Renjun, you won’t believe this. I kissed Mark Lee on the lips.”

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic y'all,,, birthed with love and posted without proof reading cause i'm l a z y (pretty sure i messed up some codes tho, so if you see some words missing it’s just because i’m dumb)  
> anyhow i hope !! you all liked this !! as usual it would make me real happy to know your opinion on this so, markhyuck nation, make some noise !!!   
> uwu


End file.
